Why Mother?
by rubisora18117
Summary: On Mother's Day, Mokuba thinks about he’s alive and his mother isn’t. Reposted
1. Why Mother?

Hello everyone. This story was deleted for an odd reason, or at least I thought it was… They said something about being interactive and a chat… If it was because I was talking to Tori, that's really stupid… Most people have conversations! This is so not fair! Sorry about that… I thought I just had to say that… Well, for starters, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related to it. Second, this story was originally posted on Mother's day, but it got deleted… I'm hoping this fic won't go bye-bye this time. So, enjoy the fic!

* * *

I always wondered what it was like to have a mother… Someone who takes care of you, watches over you, loves you, and makes sure everything is alright. Sure, nii-sama does all that, but it's not the same… You want to know why I don't have a mother? Nii-sama says she died in an accident, but I know the truth. I know why we go to her grave three times a year; Mother's Day, her birthday, and the day she died. Nii-sama never confess to the last one, because that day is also my birthday...

Yes, our mother died giving birth to me. Because of Mother dying, Daddy died going to work so we would have enough money to live. Daddy always hated me… I could tell just by the way he looked at me. He didn't care about me… Always acting that he loved me when I knew he didn't. Heck, I wasn't even five when I found out that it was all just an act… I acted as if I never knew truth and played along with nii-sama…

Nii-sama… I bet he always hated me as well… He probable feels sorry for me and that's why he takes care of me… I don't deserve him to be my nii-sama… I think you know the story… How he challenged Gozaburo to a game of chess and won by cheating. He did that so we can have the life everyone dreams of… But, he suffered more because he was making sure that I had everything I needed…

Besides all the pain he went through, he even saves me! Whenever I am kidnapped, I'm so happy that I would never cause nii-sama any more pain. But, for some odd reason, he still rescues me. Why does he want his pain to continue? Why would he risk his life for our mother's murderer? Why should I live when Seto needs Mother more than he'll ever need me? Why did Mother leave die to give another one life when it would cause so much pain for others?

* * *

"Mokuba, let's go!" Nii-sama yelled. "I still have a lot of work to do at the office, so we need to make this trip short!"

"Coming!" I responded as I left my room. Today is Mother's Day… I loathe both today and my birthday, but I would never tell that to nii-sama… I don't want him to worry about me…

I make it to the front door. Nii-sama is already in one of our limos. When I go inside it, I find him typing at his laptop 50 words per minute. Next to him was a bouquet of pale blue roses, Mother's favorite flower. I close the door, and he looks up. His eyes seem as emotion as they always are, which means there's no feeling in them what so ever. He's hiding his grief until we get there… It's the only time I see his true emotions… He only acts happy because he doesn't want me to know that he hates me… That has to be the truth…

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nod, and the limo takes off. The ride was silent as it always is. The graveyard takes awhile to get there from the mansion, but it's always a fast one. This time, however, it seems it was a lifetime until we got there.

We get out of the car, and I finally see emotion in his eyes, sorrow. It's a normal routine… We gave her flowers, said hello, tell her what's going on… The normal stuff… I can tell nii-sama wants to cry, but he's too proud for it… Imagine, if Mother never gave birth to me, Seto might, no, he would be happy… It's all my fault… Well, I'm going to fix that error now… I'm going to make sure he doesn't have to suffer anymore… I'm going to disappear so that he would be free from pain and sadness…

"Seto…" I said, halfway home. He looked up at me from his laptop. "I know the truth… I killed Mother…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I can tell he's scared that I found out the truth just by looking at him… Today he's been showing a lot of emotion for some odd reason…

"Mother died giving birth to me… If she didn't have me, then you would have a family…"

"But it wouldn't be complete. You wouldn't be there…"

"Seto! You can stop acting! I know you hate me! You hate me for killing Mother! I'm the cause for all of your suffering! If I wasn't born, that monster Gozaburo wouldn't adopt you! Well, I'm going to help you for once! I'm going to make sure that you don't have to suffer any longer!" With that said, I dashed out of the car while it was still moving. Too bad I didn't die from the fall… I got up and ran as fast as I could. I had no clue as to where I was running, just that Seto didn't have to deal with me any longer… He didn't have to deal with the pain I caused him…

I ended up in the graveyard that we left not too long ago. I guess this must be a sign that I must end my life here so the one who's life I ended can watch… I would hate to have Mother watch, but it's only fair… At least she would know that her death was avenged…

I slowly walked up to her grave when I realized something. I was stupid enough not to bring something to kill myself with! Something then caught my eye, something shiny. It was a mirror. Looks like the world really doesn't want me to live… I pick up the mirror and break it against the tree near by…It shattered into pieces that were too small for me to use, all except one. More proof that I don't deserve to live! I use that one piece of the mirror and cut my arm from my wrist to my shoulder. I sat down next to Mother's gravestone, wondering if I'll get to see her for the first time… Just thinking that is making me cry… The weird thing is, it's starting to rain as well… I wonder…

"I'm guessing you're crying Mother…" I said. "I'm sorry that I killed you… But don't worry… I'll be joining you soon… Happy Mother's Day…"

* * *

There you go! Just to let you know I am going to put two different endings. Just keep that in mind! I think you can figure out what the two different endings will be… One ending shall be up on July 7. So, please review! I know I only had six reviews for this last time, but it meant a lot to me! Once more, I'm hoping this won't be deleted again… Bye! 


	2. Funeral and Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related characters. If I did, there would be more bishies (sp?)and less friendship.

A/N: Get your tissues ready, this is the sad ending of this fic. I know I'm posting this on Mokuba's birthday, but it's suiting for this! So, I give you the sad version of how this fic ends. I hope it makes you cry and you like it!

Warning: Character death and OOC (Guess who this applies to…)

* * *

I wake up in some kind of meadow that you would find in a painting. There are rolling hills of grass and flowers and a crystal-clear stream. I realize that I'm sleeping on someone's lap under a Cheery Blossom tree. She's humming a song I recognize while stroking my hair. I look up and see a woman with ebony hair and ice blue eyes. 

"Mother?" I ask timidly. She looks down and smiled. Sure, she was smiling, but her eyes weren't. Nii-sama was right; I do look like her…

"Mokuba…" she says softly. "Why did you have to do it? You were the only thing keeping your brother alive…"

"That's what he says all the time… He hates me for killing you… Daddy hated me as well…"

"Now why would you say that?" a deep voice says. I recognize it instantly; I could never forget it.

"What are you saying Daddy?" I say in a monotone voice. I just can't help it; they're acting as if nothing's my fault.

"I never hated you," he says in a gentle voice. "Neither did Seto. I have no clue where you got that idea."

"Besides, I was already sick when I went into labor. I was more worried about you due to you were born premature."

"Then why did you have to die instead of me!" I jump up. Both Mother and Father are sad. "Why did you bring me into this world!"

"Because I love you," was the reply I got from her. I just stand there, staring at her.

"What about you, Daddy?" I ask timidly. I'm starting I did something wrong I can't fix "Aren't you mad at me for your death? If you didn't get that new job, you wouldn't have been in that crash…"

"Mokuba… I applied for that job before we even knew that your mother was pregnant," he says. "I finally got the job after she died. See, nobody's death is your fault. Well, not yet at least."

"Nii-sama…" I whisper. "Are you saying that my death is going to kill nii-sama as well?"

"Seems like it," Mother says. "Now, I want you go to him and say you're sorry. I don't want him to join us too soon."

"Okay… But how do I do that? Is it even possible that he can see me?"

"It will come natural," she says, smiling. "I've done it a few times to check up on you two. He's at your funeral right now. Why don't you go see it."

"All right. Thanks Mother." I start to leave when I go back to give her a hug. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Mokuba."

* * *

Getting back to Earth wasn't easy. It's very complicated that I don't know how to explain it! Domino is as crowded as ever, but that doesn't matter. Why should it, I'm a ghost. It's fun walking through people! When I do, they turn around and… I'm getting off track now, aren't I? 

I go to the cemetery where I'm being buried. How do I know where to go? It's the same one where Mommy and Daddy are. I remember nii-sama talking about buying two lots for us so we could be with them forever. Plus, Domino has few graveyards where you can be buried and not cremated, maybe only two.

I see where the funeral is being held. A few kids from my school that are actually my friends and some of nii-sama's workers, from both work and our house, are there. Yuugi and his friends are there as well. Even Jonouchi's little sister, Shizuka, is there. The last one I notice is Seto. He looks terrible, as if he's been working non-stop again for a week. The sad thing is, he might have. Almost everyone is crying, except those who are trying to get on nii-sama's good side. Suck-ups… What surprise me is that nii-sama isn't holding back tears. I would think he wouldn't want to cry in front of anyone.

Half an hour passes since I arrived when everyone starts leaving. That's it, I'm now six feet under next to my parents. The only ones left are Yuugi, his friends, and nii-sama. I don't hear what Yuugi is saying to nii-sama. Heck I didn't even care. What I did care about was that nii-sama was still crying and hugging a picture frame that held a picture of me. He looks so dead that he might as well be. Not that you should be dead! I don't want to be one big happy family yet… Oh, Yuugi and his friends are now leaving. But nii-sama is still there, crying… Shouldn't he be at work? I guess I'll keep him company, although he won't know it.

After some time, nii-sama finally leaves the graveyard and I follow. What, no limo? Is he going to walk all the way to Kaiba Manor? And how much can one person cry? I guess it's to make up for lost time being emotionless. I can't help but cry as well. The weird thing is, it starts raining. I just know nii-sama is going to get sick.

When we arrive at the manor, nii-sama just walks strait into his bedroom. Where's all the maids and servants? It's still too early for them to leave. The house is empty without them. I guess it's worse for nii-sama because he thinks no one else is here but himself. In a way, he's right. I'm only here in spirit, not in flesh and blood. I'm sorry, nii-sama, that I can't help ease your pain. This time, I caused that pain.

Now this is strange… Instead of working on his laptop, he went straight to bed. He didn't even change. What's even weirder is that he's curling into a ball and start crying again. In fact, he cried himself to sleep. That's good. I finally can talk to him.

* * *

Okay, it's been almost five hours since I entered nii-sama's dream and I can't find him. It's freezing and darkness as far as I can see, which isn't much. Not much of a dream… Kinda reminds me of when I was saying good bye to Noa, but it has a Shadow Realm atmosphere… I need to hurry. Nii-sama should be waking up soon, I think. Ah, there he is. I run up to him smiling, but it soon disappears. Seto even seem like he's not there in his dreams. It hurts to know that I caused nii-sama to be like that… 

"Nii-sama? Are you okay?" I ask. Seto stops walking and looks down at me. He looks as bad as he does when he's awake. I'm sure that's not a good sign.

"Mokuba, why did you have to go?" he whispers. Great, he looks like he's going to cry again.

"I'm sorry, nii-sama… I didn't mean things to turn out this way… I thought it would make you happy. I was the one who killed her. I thought you hated me for that reason…"

"What made you think that? I never hated you. How could I be mad at my only family I had left?"

"Umm… I remember differently… What about Death-T?"

"I wasn't myself then. But I am mad at you now. You left me alone… I want to-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. The reason I came to see you is to tell you not to do anything stupid as I did. Mother is already sad about my death. She shouldn't have to cry again for another stupid mistake. We don't want you to join us any time soon. So, please live for us. And before you say 'I don't want to be alone', Yuugi and his friends are more than willing to let you join them. I'm not so sure about Jonouchi, but definitely the others!"

He says nothing. Maybe he's thinking about what I said. What am I saying… Of course he's thinking about that! He doesn't want to be alone here in this manor. It's too quiet here without me…

"Alright Mokuba…" he says softly with a weak smile.

"Thanks, nii-sama… I have to go now. I would say tell everyone I said hi, but I think they would be scared half to death."

"Why is that? They hang around with a so called dead spirit of a pharaoh, I think they can handle telling them you said hi…"

"This is you we're talking about… They'll think you lost your mind…"

"Point taken… Well, good bye Mokuba. Say hello to our parents for me."

"Okay. Sayonara, nii-sama!"

I left his room just as he woke up. I hope he won't think this is another dream or hallucination. I don't want nii-sama with us right now. He has so much to live for, as I might have. All I can do is wait a see what he does… But I'm sure he won't join us. He would do anything for me, even if it is just a hallucination…

* * *

A/N: I despise this chapter… It was so hard to write… At one point, I was thinking about rewriting the whole chapter! That whole dream sequence killed this chapter, but it was needed so I could have a cliffhanger… If you didn't like it, tell me. I'll change the ending. Notice I used manor rather than mansion? There is a reason to this. In Japan, they call apartment complexes mansions. I could never call Kaiba's place a mansion after learning that… One more thing before I finish off with the reviews, no flames about Mokuba dying! That's why I had the sappy ending although this was supposed to be the sad version. And there was a little too much comedy in there… I only meant to have two lines be funny… **_For those who reviewed before removed_**

MasterGiovanni – The point was to make it sad.

changeofheart18782 – Ya know. I think you were the only one who actually read that there was going to be two different endings by the sound of some of these reviews… No offence to anyone who did review. It's just that this person actually noted they knew there were two different endings.

kaibafan101 – Well, Kaiba didn't save him this time. Who knows in the other ending…

shadowgirl-87

RoseGoddess874

LynTheLurker – Prozac? Don't you think that's a little too drastic?

_**For those who reviewed this time**_

Tears-of-Nobody

STUPIDHUMANZZ – I really liked this review. It really cheered me up after this fic was taken down… It almost made me want to worship myself for my angst ability! (See my profile to understand…) And you're welcome for the good read!

ragingchaosgod – Wow… No one ever added one of my stories to their favorites before… Thanks!

Afiong Bassey – Here you go! I finally updated! You can stop yelling at me to update... 

emma – Like I said, I had a feeling you guys would figure out what the endings would be… And I really did think of those other two endings, but how can you hate a kid like Mokuba? Don't answer that...

CrimsonHeartlock – Please don't hurt me! There is another version coming!

Wow… 12 reviews in all… I'm happy! And I'm done with this version! I would like to get 15 reviews for this chapter before I post the alternate ending. Thank you and good night!


	3. Hospitals and Comas

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related characters. And the copyright is still in effect for about 70 more years…

A/N: O.O It's been way too long since I've worked on this fic… (Okay, so it was a year…) You see, for the longest time I have been working on this other fic… It took me forever just to figure out this chapter! Speaking about this chapter, it was changed from what I originally planed. Remember when I said there was going to be two alternate endings? Well, it's not two separate endings anymore! This can be taken as the true ending. If you're satisfied with the previous one, then don't read this. In some ways, this ending is more depressing than the other one. The beginning is confusing. (Well, at least to explain it…) That's all I have to say. On to the conclusion of "Why Mother?"!

* * *

Beeping. What was that annoying beeping noise? There's also talking. I think it's two people. One is male and the other is female. Definitely not mommy or daddy. Why am I hearing this? 

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" the male voice said meekly. Is he talking about me?

"The doctor said he should wake up any day," the female voice said. "Don't worry, Yuugi. Mokuba is going to pull through." They _are_ talking about me! So I'm not dead after all! That must be the greatest thing I've heard in the longest time. Wait a minute. The male voice was Yuugi? That meant the female voice had to belonged to Anzu.

"How's Mokuba?" a third voice said. It sounded like Honda.

"There's been no change," Anzu said. "How's Jonouchi holding up? He hasn't tried to kill Kaiba yet."

"He said he's slowly going insane. It's not our fault that he suggested to play jan ken pon (1) to see who watches over Kaiba. You know he doesn't have any luck when it comes to that game." Did something happen to Seto?

"What about Kaiba-kun" Yuugi asked.

"Same as yesterday. I hope he gets better before Mokuba wakes up. Hate to see the kid's face when he sees Kaiba." No… I must find out what happened to Seto!

"Nii-sama," I muttered weakly. I didn't recognize it at first, but then realized how weak I must be after what happened. The room became quite. "Where's… nii-sama…?"

"Mokuba-kun!" Yuugi yelled. "Don't talk! You're still healing after yesterday!"

"Honda, go get the doctor!" Anzu yelled.

"I'm on it!" Honda responded.

"Nii-sama," I whispered again. I slowly opened my eyes, but had to close them again due to the bright lights. After a few more attempts, my eyes finally adjusted to the intense hospital lights. I saw Anzu and Yuugi standing by my bed. A doctor ran in with Honda and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Ohayo, Mokuba-kun," the doctor said. "You gave us all a scare yesterday. How are you feeling?"

"I had better days," I said, my voice still weak. "Where's nii-sama?" Once more, there was an eerie silence in the room. The only sound was coming from the machinery that was hooked up to me. Yuugi, Anzu and Honda turned their gaze from me.

"I think it's best if you see him tomorrow," the doctor said.

"Something happened to him," I said. There was no need to ask. The atmosphere of the room gave it away.

"He'll be fine. Right now, you need some sleep." I guess the doctor did have a point. I was pretty tired.

"Fine. But I want to see him tomorrow." The doctor nodded and gave me a sad looking smile. It was more of a pity smile than anything else. But I'll have to think more about it tomorrow. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep again.

* * *

I woke up early the next day, fully refreshed. The doctor stalled me once more from letting me see Seto. He said I should wait for Yuugi-tachi (2) to come so they could be there for me. That's never a good sign. 

They came around four in the afternoon. I already had caught up with my schoolwork that I have missed. I finished that around noon. So, I was stuck watching TV. Who knew soap operas about samurais could be so interesting?

"How you feeling Mokuba?" Jonouchi asked. "Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up."

"I'm fine, Jou," I replied. "And don't worry about it. You had to watch over nii-sama for whatever reason you guys don't want me to know about. So, how about taking me to him so I won't be in the dark?"

"All right, Mokuba," Anzu said. "But just to let you know, your brother isn't in the greatest shape."

"I already figured that out. Why else would everyone stall me from seeing nii-sama? I want to be there for him just like he would be there for me." With that said, Anzu left to go get me a wheelchair.

"Anzu's right," Honda said. "Kaiba isn't in a good condition."

"I'm not dumb, Honda," I said coldly. "Like I said before, I figured that something was wrong with nii-sama. And Jonouchi, why did you even suggest playing jan ken pon to see who would watch over nii-sama?"

"You guys told him that?" Jonouchi yelled. "I can't believe it!"

"They didn't tell me! I heard Honda talk about it while they thought I was still asleep."

"Oh… Well, it all started with Yuugi saying someone should watch over Kaiba. Of course, he volunteered himself. Knowing Kaiba, he would throw a fit if he ever found out that Yuugi was watching over him. So, I suggested that we all play jan ken pon to see who guards over Kaiba. That's how I got stuck watching your brother." Figures… I wonder if Jonouchi knew that Seto would throw a bigger fit if he found out Jonouchi watched over him than if it was Yuugi….

"I still say you lost on purpose," Honda said.

"How many time do I have to tell you that there is no way to lose on purpose in that game! And why would I do that when I hate Kaiba!" I had to laugh at that. Even the thought of Jonouchi losing on purpose just so he could watch over Seto was enough to make almost anyone laugh.

"Be quiet Jonouchi!" Anzu scolded. "This is a hospital. You know, where people are trying to get better and sleep."

"Yeah, yeah," Jonouchi said. "Now lets go see your brother, okay?"

I smiled and nodded at the idea. I just had to see Seto. Jonouchi lifted me out of the bed, since I was still feeling a little weak, and placed me on the wheelchair. Honda opened the door, and we proceeded to Seto's room.

"So, how long have I've been out?" I asked.

"Almost a week," Yuugi said. "It was a good thing Jonouchi-kun found you when he did, or else you would have been dead."

"That's another thing I've been wondering about," Honda said. "Why were you even in the graveyard?"

"I'll explain after we get to Kaiba's room," Jonouchi said softly. Must mean that it relates as to why Seto is in the hospital as well.

The rest of the walk was in silence. We actually had to go down a few floors. The floor that we got off scared me. The chart that had all the floors on it said we were in the ICU.

"What happened? What happened to nii-sama?" I asked. My voice had an insecure sound to it. Why wouldn't it? Seto was in the ICU.

"I'll explain after you see him," Jonouchi said in a melancholy tone. We stopped in front of a door. The nameplate on the side of the door had Seto's name on it. "Before you do see him, his condition is not as bad as it was before. There have been improvements, but not much."

"I want to see him," I said, my voice was steady once more.

"Alright."

Jonouchi opened the door while Anzu pushed me in. The site that lay before me was not one I was expecting. Seto was on a bed with wires connecting him to different machinery. One machine monitored his heart, while another was helping him breath. There were so many, most I didn't even know what they were for! His whole body was bandaged up; some parts even had a cast. For the first time in years, Seto looked weak and defenseless.

"He got hit by a speeding car," Jonouchi said, breaking the silence I didn't even realize was there. "I was on my way to Yuugi's house from my part-time job when I ran into him. He looked upset, so I asked him what's wrong. Of course, being Kaiba, he said it was none of my business. I was about to yell at him, but he ran off. That's when the car hit him. I swear, the guy must have been drunk. Not only was he speeding, but also he ran a red light. Even worse, the guy drove away without stopping."

"You never told us that!" Honda yelled.

"The less I tell this story, the better. You weren't there to see Kaiba in the middle of the street, dying while it was raining. I still can't get that image out of my head. There was so much blood… Just one hit… Mokuba, you know what he said? He said that something bad was going to happen to you and that I needed to find you. He said that he had a strange feeling that you were in the graveyard that was across the street. Then, he fell unconscious. That's when the ambulance came. While the paramedics were loading Kaiba, I ran to the graveyard. I called out for you, but you wouldn't reply. You couldn't because you were unconscious as well. I somehow stopped the blood from coming out, and ran back to the paramedics with you on my back. And that's how both you and your brother got here." I sat there in complete shock. Seto is dying because I wanted to kill myself so he could be happy. Wow, kinda ironic…

"I'm sorry, Mokuba-kun," Yuugi said.

"Can I… Can I have some time alone?" I asked. I could feel the tears rolling down my faces. Amazing how my voice was still steady. "But before you go, can you take me over to nii-sama?"

"Sure, kid," Jonouchi said softly. Jonouchi wheeled me over to Seto's bed and sat next to me. I heard Yuugi, Anzu, and Honda leave the room, while Jonouchi and I just sat there and kept Seto company.

* * *

A week past, then two. I was released from the hospital and was allowed to temporarily take over Kaiba Corp. That is, until Seto woke up. It was difficult to balance school and work. I still don't know how Seto does it.

The police finally tracked down the man who hit Seto. Evidently, the guy wasn't drunk at all. He was a former employee that we fired because he was selling information to one of our rival companies. He said it was for revenge, since everything in his life went down hill after he got the pink slip. Now, he's going to be on trial. I hope he gets the maximum.

Seto is still in his coma. I visit him right after I do some work. Yuugi-tachi are usually there when I arrive. But the one person that is always there is Jonouchi. I guess he feels guilty for not being able to save Seto. We would talk about random things, like school, video games, even Duel Monsters. Eventually, I offered him a job at Kaiba Corp as a tester for our latest products. Of course, being Jonouchi, he accepted.

The problem is that Dr. Hitomi, the doctor that was taking care of Seto and I (well, when I was in the hospital that is), is saying I might have to make a choice. Seto's condition is getting worse, and there is still a possibility he might not wake up. He says that they might pull the plug on him. I told him to never do that to Seto. I know Seto will wake up. He would never leave me…

* * *

It's been a month since I woke up. I knew something was different today, but I couldn't figure it out. I saw Jonouchi in his seat next to Seto's bed when I walked into the room today.

"Hey, Mokuba," Jonouchi said.

"Hi, Jou. Nothing new?"

"I think I saw him twitch when I called him a loser with no skills. Seriously!"

"You know, if Seto really could hear you, you're going to be dead."

"He wouldn't kill one of his own employees. Would he?"

"Don't…" a small weak voice whispered. "Don't under… estimate me…" I recognize that voice. Jonouchi and I turned to face Seto.

"Nii-sama!" I yelled.

"Hey… Mokuba…" Seto whispered. There was a faint smile on his face. A true smile.

"Jonouchi, go get the doctor!"

"I'm already on it!"

"What's the… make inu doing… here?" Seto asked weakly.

"He watched over you when I couldn't be here… Oh nii-sama! I'm sorry for all of this! It's all my fault that you almost died! You were in a coma for about a month!"

"Don't worry… Mokuba… As long as you… are alright… then everything… is fine…"

"Nii-sama…"

"Kaiba-sama!" Dr. Hitomi yelled. "You're finally awake! How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit… by an American… Hummer…"

"Actually, it was a Honda that hit you," Jonouchi said.

"Why don't you two go outside. I need to ask Kaiba-sama a few questions."

"Alright…" I muttered. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay nii-sama?"

"Okay… Mokuba…" Seto said with his weak smile on his face once more.

* * *

I kept true to my word. The next day, I went to see Seto. Of course, the people Seto hates the most had to come. Meaning Yuugi-tachi went with me. Dr. Hitomi called me last night saying Seto could come home today, which was great news. The bad news about that was that he had to be on bed rest for about three weeks due to he's still healing. To make it worse, Seto couldn't work for at least a month! Not to mention he has to use a wheelchair until he finishes his physical therapy.

* * *

"Ohayo, Dr. Hitomi!" I said when I walked out of the elevator.

"Ohayo, Mokuba-kun. How are you and your friends doing?"

"I'm fine, but I think Honda might need a band-aid or something…"

"Oh?" Dr. Hitomi said as he looked at the scratch on Honda's cheek. "Mind if I ask what happened?"

"Stupid cat…" Honda muttered. "I swear, it must have belonged to Kaiba because they act the same way!"

"Honda, just because a cat with brown fur, blue eyes, and can glare like Kaiba doesn't mean it is raised by him," Anzu stated.

"Besides, he did like Jonouchi-kun," Yuugi added. Everyone nodded, except Honda who was muttering something about how cats were stupid.

"Hey, I'm going to get nii-sama. Why don't you guys wait here so I can tell him you came with me. He's not the type who likes surprises."

"Good idea," Yuugi said. "We'll meet you two in the cafeteria, okay?"

"Sure! See you guys later!"

"Ohayo, nii-sama," I said when I entered Seto's room.

"Ohayo, Mokuba," he responded. "Can you believe that crack-job of a doctor said I can't work for at least a month? Does he know what could happen if I just take a _week_ off from Kaiba Corp? I'm surprised it has lasted this long without me! Who's been in charge all this time?"

"Umm, I have…"

"What? Really?"

"Well, I did have some help… Otogi helped the most, since I know you wouldn't like Pegasus have any say in how your company is ran. But for the most part, I did what you usually do." Seto just stared at me. After about three minutes (I timed it!), he smiled.

"I have been so busy with work that I never noticed how much you've grown." I blushed in embarrassment and turned to look out the window. Outside, it was raining while the sun was out.

"Mommy's crying,"; I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look outside. Mommy's crying because she's happy that things turned out for the best."

* * *

Owari

1 jan ken pon – Japanese way of saying rock, paper, scissors.

2 Yuugi-tachi – lit. Yuugi and company, or Yuugi and friends

A/N: It's kinda sad the reason why I started to work on this story after a long time… Let's just say my school had an air of melancholy for a few days and I couldn't draw or work on my other fics… If you ever think of suicide, don't do it! Those who know and/or care about you will be really depressed.

The whole cat scratching Honda was random, but I noticed my other fics, a cat with brown fur and blue eyes always scratches Honda. (The color choice comes from two different fics that I hope to get up soon…) I also changed how Mokuba calls Seto. It kinda got annoying typing nii-sama after a while… So, when I had Mokuba talking to himself, he calls Seto by his name while when he's talking its nii-sama. Actually, I looked back at the last chapter, and noticed my style kinda changed… Oops… After I noticed how much changed, I decided to let the minor things go…

Well, I'm surprised on how this turned out… Not only is it the longest chapter I have ever made (Almost six pages in Arial 12 point font!), but also I actually made it so I could have a side story by pure accident! I'll have it out soon. (Hopefully… That is, if I ever do want to do it…) It's from Jonouchi's perspective. It's just to show you guys how the people watching over the Kaiba brothers handled the situation. I'm also tempted to make it have a hint of shonen-ai… I have a feeling I might not have it though… But it's up to you guys if there's going to be a side story or not! Well, that's it for "Why Mother?"! Until our paths cross again!


End file.
